The Unexpected
by Kitty1994
Summary: first fic. it's the vampire mating season, and just about every vamp in England is going after Seras, including Alucard!
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected

It was a warm night, and Sereas was exasted after 3 missions in a row that night. She was tired, but still couldn't sleep.After relutantly drinking her blood, she laid down on her bed to think.She had been feeling strange lately.Well, she'd ask her master sometime today. Suddenly she heard her master's voice in her head." Police girl, master wants you in her office.""Yes master!",she said as she was snapped out of her thoughts by her master."And Police girl?I'll tell you when it becomes important.""Um,well,yes master,"said Sereas, who was slightly angry and flustered with the thought of her master intruding on her thoughts.As she got up and straitened her cloths, she noticed a letter on he table.She went over to it and opened it.She quickly looked to make sure no one was watching an started to read.'Meet me at the back gates after your buisness.'Sereas pondered this for a moment but decided not to keep Integra waiting any longer, and think about it later.

When she reached Integra's office, she knocked on the door to receive a very anoyed,"come in".As she entered the office, a very stressed Integra met her gaze."Captain Victoria, due to some strange curcumstansies, I'm removeing you from the team."Integra said while checking over some papers."May I ask why sir?"Sereas asked timidly."Alucard has just imformed me of something, and if you must ask, ask him.Dismissed."Sereas saluted and left the room.She brifely thought about the contents af the letter and decided to head to the back gates.After she got there, she got a strange feeling in her gut.A split second later it turned into a searing pain.She hunched over as the pain became allmost unbearable, the pain suddenly stoped, and she heard her masters voice,"Sereas, if you truly want to know, read this book." After saying that he promptly handed her a book.She looked up but her master had allready left.When she arrived at her room, there was a vampire sitting in one of the chairs at the table.She had stopped all movement completely.Every sain part of her brain stopped working, just leaving her survival instints asking,'who is he, what dose he want, how did he get here?'.when he noticed her, he just casually got up, and started walking towards her."Hey, I could smell you all the way across town.I've been waiting for you."After saying that, he got up right in front of her and put his hand on her sholder.When that happened, her mind just blanked out, and her vampire instints took over completely.While her mind was in a state of white blissful nothingness, her instints took action.A split second after he put his hand on her sholder,she had hit him with an upper-cut punch that broke his jaw, a round house kick to the face that caved in his schull, and punched a hand through his heart, turning him to dust.

When her mind came to, all she saw was the ashes.Then, the whole fight came flooding back to her.Part of her shivered in dark delight, and the other part in fear that she was even cappable of something like that.Then she remembered the book, and bent down to pick it up, but found it was already on the table.She thought about this for a moment, but then sat down to read the book her master had given her.

bu ba bbuummmmma! cliffy! this is my first fic, so pls r&r! I don't care if they're flames! In fact, they'd probly be more helpfull then any thing!Just pls PLS r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected

I just wanted to say thx to all the people who R&R.

Sry i havn't been updateing(who cares how you spell it!), but I've been having major writers block.

When we left, Seras was about to start reading her book, when, suddenly, Jan popped in out of nowhere and started screaming something about mutant tacos. Luke then rushed in saying something along the lines of,"Your sugar high Jan, now come back to the house!"and proceeded to chase him around the room. After finally cactching him, he left. After getting over the initial shock of seeing the supposedly dead Valentine brothers alive, she went back to her book.

It read, 'Vampiric Mating Season' then, 'During the vampire mating season, instead of fighting, the male(or males) will try to impress the female. If none impress her, they will then fight. If she still refuses, they will try to force her, which usually ends in the males death. It's not unusual for a master to court their fledgling. Symptoms for females may include restlessness, sudden pains, and sudden mood swings.Some males may not seek a mate at all. 'After that, it went on about how to kill a vampire and all that.

She set down the book and blushed slightly. Tha'ts what it was! The strange feelings, the sudden pains. It was mating season. Did that mean her master would go after her too? What would she do if her master tried to force her! There's no way she could fight him off! "Now do you understand police girl?"said Alucard from right behind her. "Y-Yes master, "she replied. When she turened around she saw him standing there smirking his smirk. "Now get some sleep police girl,"said Alucard. She just nodded in reply.

The next morning she woke up and reluctantly drank her blood. Since she wouldn't have any missions she went out to the gardens. She was sitting on a bench looking at the moon when she saw someone walking up to her. As he neared her, she caught his scent and could tell he was a vampire. As he neared, she took this time to study his features. He had short red hair and was very muscular. When he reached her, he bent down on his knee, took her hand and said "Hello my name is John Haggis, may I ask what yours is? "Before she really knew what she was saying she replied, "Seras, Seras Victoria."

"What a beautiful name. May I ask you something? "he asked. She nodded and he said, "Will you accept this as a token of my love for you?" and then pulled out a diamond ring (of course,He's just trying to be slick;-)). "Uhhh,um", she said as he placed the ring in her hands. "I will see you when the month is over and you have made your decision," then he jumped over the fence and off to probably try to impress another girl. Seras stood there dumb struck. She put the ring in the pocket of her jeans and went back to her room. Had that just happened? Did she really just receive a diamond ring from some random vampire? She took the ring out and gazed at it intently. Thats it, she was selling this thing on e-bay!(kidding)

"Whats that you have there police girl?" smirked Alucard from right behind her. She meeped in surprise and hastily tried to hide the ring from her master. "N-Nothing master Alucard," she stuttered out. "It doesn't look like nothing to me police girl,"he chuckled as he snatched it out of her hands. He inspected it then handed it back to her, but then handed her a rose out of one of his many pockets. "I will come for your answer at the end of the month, "he said and disappeared into the shadows. So, once again, she sat there dumb struck.

Still slightly confused, out of nowhere she yawned. She looked at the clock, noting what time it was and decided to get some rest. Then, she dreamed about how her master seriously needed social rehab. She woke up, once again reluctantly drinking her blood, but it tasted...odd. Odder than it usually did. She looked at the lable and it said, 'A Gift,' in curvy writing.Then for some odd reason, she had the urge to put one of those stuffed talking chiuauas in her masters coffin and rig it to talk when he opened it. She didn't know why, but she did it.

And now, we will see Alu's reaction in the next chapter! Hope it doesn't take as long this one to finish. R-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thx to all my reviewers for helping me! I haven't updated because I got strep thought 3 times in a row! Also, curse you writers block!…! And Lady Azura, not a dime, but 50$. Anyway on with the story!

Now, Seras has put the Chihuahua in Alucard's,or as I like to call him, mister "I like to wear a floppy red hat that makes me look like a giant mushroom from a distance", coffin before he got home, with Integra's permission and Walters help, put a camera in the Chihuahua's head so they could see through its eyes.

((Alu's POV)  
After getting home, I got lectured by my master for blowing something or other up. So I blew up the library, big deal. It wasn't like anyone was USEING it or anything. But there were all those fancy cars...And there were all those signs..that looked new...And all those politicians...Oh well, same difference. Anyway, I was in my room about to go to sleep when I heard a weird noise. Looking around and seeing nothing, I opened my coffin and was about to climb in when I saw IT. 

I stood, frozen to the spot. Then, the worst part of the whole experience was that it spoke, yes spoke." Hello Neo, I'd like to tell you about the matrix." Still I stood there frozen. Then, faster than even I could see, I pulled out my guns and shot it until there was nothing left but fluff and some pieces of machinery. Luckily, Walter and Seras had been recording the whole thing. After clearing the remains of the stuffed Chihuahua,(who fought a brave battle against Alucard's hounds) sat down to think. Why had he only given her a rose! She should have gotten a bouquet of roses, not just one! Then, I started to think about putting one of those Chihuahuas in Anderson's room. Yes, that would be very entertaining to watch! And , thinking about the look on Anderson's face when he found a talking stuffed Chihuahua in his room, he fell asleep.

((Seras' POV))

After thanking Walter and putting tape in a safe place(Under Integra's cigars), she went to her room. When she got there, she looked at the ring and then at the rose. She looked back and forth, over and over and over. Then, when she was finally about to come to a decision, wouldn't you know it, ANOTHER person burst in!(Well, they actually peeked in shyly and skittered in) This time, it was some random vampire again. He looked around nervously and said," Um, my name is Jared. I was wondering if um, maybe you would um, maybe be my mate, I-if you don't mind," and at that, he handed her a daisy and left. After that Seras got a vase full of water and put the daisy and rose in it. Then she went to bed.

Sorry it tool so long! I promise the next chapter will come sooner! R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Unexpected

Chapter 4

I don't own Helsing!(But I wish I did!)

As the sun lowered into the sky, Alucard awoke to two(hey! I actually USED homophones! Neat!) VERY unfamiliar scents, and narrowed his eyes as he glanced around his chamber. He rose from his coffin and phased through the wall into Seras' room where the scents were the strongest. When he entered, he found Seras with her chin on the table, glaring at her bucket of blood. Next to the bucket of blood was a small vase with the rose he had given her, and a white daisy, and a ring box. Wait, a ring box?!

His eyes slightly bugged behind his glasses. Then in the corner, as if the ring box wasn't enough, there were over a dozen heart shaped boxes of chocolate! Again, his eyes bugged out from behind his glasses. After that, he just kind of stared at Seras. When she noticed he was there, she started to panic.

"M-Master! I-I was going to drink it, I swear! I just..?" and she just trailed off when she noticed he wasn't even paying attention to her.   
"Master? Are you feeling alright?" He didn't answer, just kept staring at the enormous pile of heart-shaped chocolate boxes. By the time he did look at her, she sipping on her blood looking at him questioningly.  
"Where did all **those **come from?" choked out Alucard.

"Oh, those?" Seras glanced at the pile of boxes.  
" Multiple vampires from around the city in various states of idiocy." Seras finished her pack, saw Alucard grinning evilly at her, and contemplated sprinting for the door. She was about a make a run for it when Alucard pulled bits of stuffing and machinery from one of his many pockets.  
" Now Police Girl, do you know what this is?" Alucard questioned, grinning evilly once more. Seras gulped and shook her head slowly.

"Oh, but I think you **do** know what it is. Now you can confess now, and get off easy, or continue to refuse, and be _punished." _Not liking the sound of it, but still wanting to try and get away with it, she said,  
" B-But master, I don't know **what **that is!" Alucard shook his head slowly, and sighed.  
" I thought you knew better. Well, I guess I'll just have to punish you." He started walking towards her.

She backed away until she bumped and fell into her coffin-bed. He was getting closer, and she franticly tried to think of how to get away. He was right over her, holding her down by her upper arms.  
" Before you receive your punishment, you can confess and make it lighter," he said while grinning. By now, she was as red as a fire truck, because her master had put his knee between her legs, to prevent her from sliding out from under him.

"M-Master! Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I PROMISE! Just please, stop!" Seras cried. Alucard paused, as if contemplating something. Then he frowned and started to fade away.  
" My master is calling, so I must go. But Police Girl, you WILL receive your punishment later," said Alucard as he finished fading. Seras just sat there, still blushing, and felt incredibly sleepy. Seras thought,   
"_It must be master…" _and fell asleep.

So, how did you like it? Sorry it went up so late, but SOMEHOW (glares at older brother) I deleted the ORIGINAL FULLY COMPLETED COPY I HAD WRITTEN!!!! Whew... sorry, but anyways, please R&R!

Shadowkitty


	5. Chapter 5

The Unexpected

I'd like to say thanks to all who reviewed so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

THUMP. THUMP. **THUMP. **groan. Seras opened her eyes, then groaned at the bright lights that greeted her.  
_" Wait, I'm in my __**coffin**__. There can't be any light in here,"_ she thought. She opened her eyes, this time shielding them with her hand. The sight that greeted her made her eyes widen.

Glaring into her coffin were over two-dozen pairs of red eyes, all focused directly on **her**.   
"W-Where am I?" asked Seras dazedly. All she got in response were a few hisses before someone shut off the big light.  
" **We**, child, are the vampires of London, and if you wonder why you're here, it's because **you** have stolen all our potential mates!" Seras assumed this was the woman who turned the light off, because she stepped forward from a wall.

"What? I haven't **stolen** anything," she said as she glanced around at the group of females, and a male or two.  
" You may not have stolen anything, but because you haven't chosen a mate, almost all the men are after **you**. Fortunately for you, we have devised a plan to solve this problem," at this, the woman gave a smile. An **evil** smile. A very similar to **Alucard** smile.

Seras gulped.  
" What kind of plan?" Seras inquired.  
" Alright girl, listen and listen well because I **don't** repeat myself. You see, the men are only after you because you don't have a mate, correct? Well, if you **do** have a mate, there will be no reason for them to continue to pursue you. Now girl, we're giving you one week to decide, and if you don't decide, the results will **not** be pretty."

Seras nodded her head in understanding.  
" U-Um, can I go back to Helsing now? If I'm not back soon, my master might notice."  
" All right. All you have to do is lie down in your coffin and close your eyes." Seras nodded and lay down, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, her coffin's lid was closed and she was in complete darkness.

"_Ah… sweet silence, and complete darkness at last…"_   
"Police girl, it's time to receive your **punishment**," Alucard said as he smirked. Seras sighed in defeat.  
" Alright master, what's my punishment?"  
"Decide. **Right now.**"  
"Decide what master?"  
"Your answer," said Alucard.  
" I want you to decide right now who your mate will be." He said this as if he was announcing some boring fact.

"W-What?!" Seras cried out in alarm.  
" I can't just decide something like that on a whim master!"  
"Of course you can. I'm your master, and this is the punishment I chose for you," he said. "But, master," Seras cried," I want time to think things out. I don't want to be attached to someone I don't love for my whole life, err, un-life!"

"Tell me Seras Victoria, tell me **right now** who you choose!" By this time Alucard was grinning like a maniac.  
" I choose- I choose- I choose YOU, master Alucard!"

So how was it? After this, one more chapter to complete it, then there might be a sequel!


	6. Chapter 6

The Unexpected

Chapter 6

Alright, this being my first story, I certainly did NOT expect how much reviews and support that I got! Unfortunately, I've kind of run out of steam near the end here, and it kind of got cut short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I would also like to thank all the people who faved, alerted, or reviewed this story, it's been really great to know people support me. Now further ado, I give you the last chapter of "The Unexpected"!

----

Alucard smirked down at her happily. He then proceeded to get up and head toward the door, leaving a very confused Seras.

"M-Master? Where are you going? Isn't there some kind of secret handshake or something I have to learn now?" Alucard turned to look at her before leaving, only giving her a knowing smirk before exiting into the dank dungeon hallways. Seras sat there, dumfounded and clueless.

Soon after, Integra restored Seras to active duty, and she cautiously resumed her work. Over the next few days, Seras saw hide nor hair of any vampires, other than her master and the F.R.E.A.K.s they were sent to kill. She barely even saw Alucard! But, after awhile, things started to go back to normal.

_A few months later…_

Seras and Alucard were snuggled together in Alucard's coffin. Shortly after Seras had made her decision, Alucard had whisked her away to a cottage in a secluded mountain range for about three weeks. Since, she had taken to sleeping with him in his coffin and actually drinking the blood she was given.

Seras looked up as Alucard shifted to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Seras, you do realize that I care greatly for you?" Seras nodded, smiling.

"Of course I do, Alu'" She had also taken to calling him 'Alu' instead of 'master' or 'Alucard'. Alucard paused.

"And you wouldn't be angry if, say, I had kept something that could _maybe _be considered important?" Seras raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Sure, I guess?" She was starting to get suspicious. Alucard looked away and pulled her closer as he began to speak nonchalantly.

"Alright, then would you be mad if, say, there _was_ no vampiric mating season, the book I gave you was a fabrication, and all the vampires you've met in accordance to said mating season were actually subject of my court from olden days that survived and were ordered to interact with you in the ways that they did? Theoretically, of course?" Seras' eyes narrowed in anger.

"You mean all of that was _fake_?! You _tricked me?! _You _ass!!!_" She said all of this before getting up and stomping out of the room angrily. Alucard stared after her in confusion.

"Seras? Does this mean you're angry?"

**The End**

___________________________________________________________________

Okay people, unfortunately (depending on how you look at it) there will be no sequel. _However,_ I will be going through and revamping all of my stories (_The Day Voldemort Had Crack_ excluded of course). Just to let you know, I may discontinue some of my stories. Also, I'm so sorry for leaving writing this last chapter for so long! I hope you enjoyed it! (even though its hella' short and horribly written)


End file.
